mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Starhenge
at the center]]Starhenge is an island in My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire. It was added in Version 1.7.0. Starhenge is indirectly referred to as an Outer Island. Monsters called Celestials can be added there via the paths in the Daily Login Game. The egg of a certain Celestial has to travel a certain number of steps before reaching the end of the path, to be "zapped" into the Starhenge. Every month, a new Celestial takes its turn to become available. Multiple Celestials of the same species may occupy the Starhenge at the same time. However, this isn't often seen, because it is expensive to purchase the additional rolls of the Cosmic Dice that are usually needed to move multiple Celestials of the same type. The currently available Celestial can also be bought for 1,250 diamonds. The Starhenge appears to be a complex arrangment of gears and platforms resembling an orrery. The platforms appear to have a brick-like pattern, varying between different shades of brown. Tan sand or dirt has collected where the raised edge of the platform meets the base. In the middle of the platform lies the Observatory, a structure used to access the Daily Login Game. Its rings show twelve symbols which correspond to the twelve Natural, Ethereal, and Supernatural Elements. Monsters Each Celestial corresponds to a particular constellation of the Monster World, which corresponds exactly to a particular month of the Georgian calendar. Each of these monsters is only available during a certain month and corresponds to a certain element, some of which can only found in the original game. #Scaratar, the first Celestial released, is available every August. Since July 2016 was coming to a close when Starhenge was released, Scaratar was first available during the last few days of July 2016 as well. Its bio, along with the title of its event seem to indicate that it is meant to represent the Poison element and constellation. #Loodvigg, the second Celestial released, is available every September. Loodvigg was first released on the first day of September and represents the Shadow element and constellation. #Torrt, the third Celestial, is available every October. The Torrt was first released on the first day of the October of 2016. It represents the Earth element and constellation. #Plixie, the fourth Celestial, is available every November. The Plixie was first released on November 1, 2016. Plixie represents the Plasma element and its constellation. #Attmoz, the fifth Celestial, is available every December. Attmoz was first released on December 1, 2016. It represents the Air element and its constellation. #Hornacle, the sixth Celestial, is available every January. Hornacle was first released on January 1, 2017. It represents the Water element and its constellation. #Furnoss, the seventh Celestial, is available every February. Furnoss was first released on February 1, 2017. It represents the Fire element and its constellation. #Glaishur, the eighth Celestial, is available every March. Glaishur was first released on March 1, 2017. It represents the Cold element and its constellation. #Blasoom, the nineth Celestial, is available every April. Blasoom was first released on April 1, 2017. It represents the Plant element and its constellation. #Syncopite, the tenth Celestial, is available every May. Syncopite was first released on May 1, 2017. It represents the Crystal element and its constellation. #Vhamp, the eleventh Celestial, is available every June. Vhamp was first released on June 1, 2017. It represents the Mech element and its constellation. #Galvana, the twelfth Celestial, is available every July. Galvana was first released on July 1, 2017. It represents the Electricity element and its constellation. Elements Some element icons appear around Starhenge. They appear to show all six Natural Elements, all five Ethereal elements, and the Supernatural element. Celestial Fortune Every month will show a Celestial Fortune, which is related to its respective Star Chart. Each Celestial Fortune will show a small list of different advice tips for those in the respective Celestial Fortune month. Each Celestial Fortune changes every month and every year. 150px 150px Song Starhenge (as of July 2017) is a calm, yet, fast-paced song. It begins solely with the Scaratar, then the Loodvigg, Torrt, Glaishur, Attmoz and Galvana play shortly after Scaratar's first measure. Loodvigg and Galvana then stop playing, and the Plixie starts along with Hornacle, who continues to play throughout the end of the song. Attmoz then stops singing but still continues playing its air guitar. Loodvigg and Galvana join back in again after a couple measures, as well as Attmoz singing and playing air guitar again. After all of this unfolds, Furnoss, Glaishur, and Vhamp play. Glaishur and Galvana then sing at the end of song with the Furnoss, Vhamp and Blasoom. Then Syncopite joins in when Blasoom plays its second part. Starhenge plays at a speed of 160 beats per minute. The first half of the song switches between C minor and C major, and the second half is in A♭ major. Name Origin "Starhenge" comes from "star" (as it is related to the Celestials) and from Stonehenge, one of the world's most well-known monuments, located in Wiltshire, England. For various reasons, Stonehenge is thought to have been used to study and/or honor the stars. Notes * During the Skyship Challenge, fans get the stamps with hidden letters saying "Look to the Sky". Turns out it teased Starhenge. * To some extent, the Monsters' constellations correlate with Zodiac constellations of the real world. However, the real-life constellations "begin" later in a month, rather than exactly at the beginnings of the months as the constellations in Dawn of Fire do. The Monster World constellations, their order of being released, their corresponding monsters, and the real-world Zodiacal constellations that most closely match the month are as follows: *#Poison's Mark, Scaratar, Leo constellation *#Shadowed Glare, Loodvigg, Virgo constellation *#Earthen Eclipse, Torrt, Libra constellation *#Plasmic Ooze, Plixie, Scorpio constellation *#Weathered Winds, Attmoz, Sagittarius constellation *#Ocean's Tears, Hornacle, Capricorn constellation *#Core Aflame, Furnoss, Aquarius constellation *#Frozen Form, Glaishur, Pisces constellation *#Growing Green , Blasoom, Aries constellation *#Crystalline Crop , Syncopite, Taurus constellation *#Mettle Gears, Vhamp, Gemini constellation *#Immortal Jolt, Galvana, Cancer constellation *#* Because of axial precession, our real-world astrological signs also no longer match the constellations they're supposed to be associated with. *Celestial Fortunes always change each month and each year. This statement has been justified by Big Blue Bubble after someone on Facebook asked whether Celestial Fortunes actually do change yearly. * Starhenge's 160 beats per minute makes it the island with the fastest tempo in My Singing Monsters history. ( not counting Composer Island ). **Ironically, this is double the speed of the island with the slowest tempo in My Singing Monsters history (also not counting Composer Island)), Party Island, which is 80 bpm. ***Both islands are from the same game, My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire. * Thus far, each constellation has required the egg to move 24 steps before it is transported to Starhenge. * Statistically, each roll of the dice will move the egg by an average of 11⁄9 steps. (That's from 27 possible outcomes, all equally likely, giving a total of 30 steps.) Each day, you get an average of 11⁄5 free rolls if you roll every day and maintain the streak (1 roll/day + a bonus roll every 5 days). Multiplying these together gives an average of 11⁄3 steps per day. So if you are diligent in your daily free rolling, you're highly likely to complete your path before the end of the month. * In March 2017, Galvana simply disappeared from the Available Monsters list. * Interestingly enough, another element can be found on Starhenge. Instead of being on the main platform of the island, however, it is on a rock that orbits the island. It appears to represent the symbol found on the Wubbox's hands. It probably does not mean anything, however, as there are only twelve months in one year. Except in a few places such as Egypt and Ethiopia, in which a thirteen-month calendar is used. ** It heavily resembles the Psychic element from the original game, but the Monster-Handlers have stated here that all the Celestials have been released, so there will not be another Celestial representing this element. * Starhenge is referenced in the Rare Reebro's description, described as “ a cosmic island from ancient times “. * There is a SECOND hidden symbol, which cannot be seen in game. That's because it was placed INSIDE of Starhenge. If taken out of the model and onto the brick it appears to go onto, it's twice as small as the others. Its shape is an arrow with a line struck through it. Interestingly enough, This is actually the Zodiac symbol for Sagittarius. There is no evidence of what it could be though. * in Big Blue Bubble’s Live Twitch stream, it was stated that it was running on energy from the continent, during the Dawn of Fire’s “golden age.” When the continent broke apart, ending the golden age, starhenge didn’t have a power source, so it ran on stored power for a long, long time. It finally ran out on somewhere in the original game, fell out of the sky, and crashed into an unknown colossal, making celestial island. * Starhenge is the only island in Dawn of Fire with a full skybox, unlike something like the continent in which it only covers what it needs. * Due to the isometric view of Dawn of Fire, it is impossible to see the intended shape of Starhenge, and nearly impossible to see the spike at the bottom. Here's an image of a side view of Starhenge. Category:Islands (Dawn of Fire) Category:Outer Islands Category:Destroyed Category:Starhenge Category:Celestials (Dawn of Fire)